Following Through
by Mrs. Jason Morgan
Summary: Brooke and Lucas in the future
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Ava

**Following Through**

_**10 Years in the future**. Flashbacks in italics_.

Brooke lay in bed thinking about everything that had happened. The night of the formal when she went with Felix, and Lucas went with Anna, but they ended up together. That's the night things changed, they became friends again. "Maybe I should have stayed mad." She said under her breath. She looked at the princess cut diamond on her finger. _Brooke came home to see a million candles around the apartment; Lucas was standing in the middle of the living room with a huge grin on his face. "What's going on?" "Brooke we've surpassed the odds. We have a handled long distance. (AN Brooke went to college in New York while Lucas was at UNC.) "We've been together 5 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Brooke smiled as the tears that were in her eyes started flowing down her face. "Yes of course I'll marry you." he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you." She giggled. "Always and forever." _  
"Mommy." Brooke snapped out of her train of thought when she heard her 6-year-old daughter Ava's voice. "Hey angel face, what are you doing up?" Brooke quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. "I saw your light on." "Crawl in bed with me." Ava did. Brooke turned the lights off, and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Where's daddy?" Brooke sighed. "He's staying with grandma for a while." "Why?" "Don't worry about it." "I heard you two fighting this morning." Brooke held back her tears. "Don't worry angel mommy will fix everything. Now you need to get some sleep." Ava nodded. "Night mommy. Love you." "To the moon and back again." "And again and again." Brooke watched her daughter fall asleep. _Brooke was excited and nervous as she waited for Lucas after work. He works at THHS as an English teacher, and the basketball coach. When he walked out of his office he saw the concerned look on Brooke's face. "Hey babe, What's up?" "I need to talk to you." "Ok." They went into his office. "Ok I'll get straight to the point…I'm pregnant… I know it's unplanned and soon, we've only been married 6 months." "But you're having my baby?" she slightly smiled and nodded. "Brooke I don't care if we've only been married 6 days, you're having my baby. This is wonderful." She hugged him.  
8 months later "Mrs. Scott we have to perform a c-section now, before your blood pressure gets any higher." Brooke nodded. Lucas squeezed her hand. "Everything's going to be ok." "Luke I'm scared. What if something goes wrong?" "Don't think that way." He kissed her head as they wheeled her off. Lucas had this strange feeling the entire time in the waiting room. (AN yes I know he can go in with her, but for dramatic purposes he needs to be outside.) All of a sudden he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something was wrong. Brooke or the baby were fighting for their lives. After a few seconds the feeling was washed away and he knew that Brooke and the baby were ok. Ava Elizabeth Scott was born 6lbs, 8oz, happy and healthy.  
Everything was perfect from then on. They were a happy little family. Brooke was a fashion buyer for a department store. They had even decided to try and have another child. For two years they tried unsuccessfully. Which put stress on them. It all went downhill from there. While Lucas was in New York visiting Nathan he got drunk and slept with another woman. Brooke was completely devastated when he came home and told her. She felt like the whole world was caving down around her. "Brooke I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." "Didn't want to hurt me. Lucas in one night you betrayed me. But hey that's what you do right. Whenever I'm not around you seem to sleep with anything that moves." "That's not true. We've just been fighting a lot and she was there to ease the pain." She threw a pillow at him. "Ease the pain. Well who's going to ease my pain. Or ease your pain when I take Ava and we leave town." "Brooke come on don't be this way." "How should I be? Get out I don't want to see you." "Brooke please." "No Lucas get out." he nodded and left. _  
The next day Brooke took Ava to school and then went to work. "Good morning peoples." She said in her fakest cheery tone. "Morning Mrs. Scott. Your husband called, and Mrs. Keller called to confirm your lunch today." "Thanks Chantal. If my husband calls again, tell him I'm in a meeting." "Sure thing." Brooke went in her office and tried to contain herself for a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you like it...here's some more.**

**I still own nothing, except Ava**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Brooke took Ava to school and then went to work. "Good morning peoples." She said in her fakest cheery tone.

"Morning Mrs. Scott. Your husband called, and Mrs. Keller called to confirm your lunch today."

"Thanks Chantal. If my husband calls again, tell him I'm in a meeting."

"Sure thing." Brooke went in her office and tried to contain herself for a very long day.

That after noon she called Peyton. "Hey P. Sawyer Jackouski. How's life in Florida?"

"Good, but busy. Jenny's a teen in training, and Jake's busy. How are the Scott's?"

Brooke sighed."Not good I think my marriage is over."

"What? Why?" Peyton asked in complete shock.

"Lucas slept with another woman while in was in New York."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry. Can I do anything?"

"Not unless you can make a time machine and stop him." Her cell phone rang. "Hang on… Hello."

"Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes."

"This is Barbra the school nurse. Ava's in here for the second time today complaining of a stomach ache. She doesn't have a temperature but I thought you should know."

"Ok thanks Can I talk to her?"

"Of course."

"Mommy."

"Hi angel face. What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good."

"Can you go back to class or should I have grandma come get you?"

"I'll go back." Brooke could tell by the sound of Ava's voice that she didn't feel good.

"Let me talk to the nurse."

"Hello."

"I'll come get her."

"Alright."

Brooke hung up. "And so it continues." She said to Peyton.

"What's going on?"

"Ava's sick."

"Does she know about Luke?"

"No, she knows I'm upset and he's staying with Karen. Plus she heard us fighting."

"That's probably what's wrong. Jenny does that when Jake and I fight."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey angel face."

"Hi mommy." Ava smiled weakly.

"Let's go home." They got in Brooke's black BMW. "Does your tummy hurt?"

"A little. I just feel yucky."

" Well mommy will make you all better."

They went to the café. "What's wrong with me baby girl?" Karen asked.

"She's sick."

"Oh poor baby. How about some soup?" She asked stroking the child's cheek. Ava nodded. "How are you doing?" She asked Brooke.

"Ok I guess. I'm worried about Ava."

"Brooke I don't agree with what my son did. He screwed up. But you and Ava are still important to me. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks Karen."

"Ava you get some rest."  
Brooke and Ava went home. When they pulled into the driveway Lucas's car was there. Brooke sighed. "Great." She took Ava in the house.

"What's wrong Ace?" Lucas had always called her Ace because she was his good luck charm.

"I'm sick."

"Ava go get in bed and watch a video, I'll bring you some soup." Ava hugged Lucas on her way upstairs. Brooke waited until she heard the TV on until she started talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Chantal said you went home."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"Brooke I love you."

"Oh really. Did you still love me when you were sleeping with that girl?"

"Brooke."

"No Lucas I don't want to hear it. Now go. I have to take care of my daughter."

Lucas sighed. "Tell her I love her." Brooke nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Brooke handed Ava the soup.

"If you're still sick tomorrow you can stay home with daddy."

"Ok. Mommy."

"Yeah."

"Should I be mad at daddy?"

Brooke sat down. "No baby you don't have to be mad at daddy. He didn't do anything to you. Daddy and I are having our own problems. They don't concern you. Now eat your soup. I'll be back to check on you later."

The next morning, Brooke went to check on Ava. "How are you feeling?"

"Yucky."

"Ok I'll call daddy." Brooke grabbed the phone when she got dizzy. She slowly sat down on the bed. "Hello."

"Lucas it's me."

"What's wrong?"

"Ava's still sick. Could you stay with her today? I have a huge meeting."

"Yeah sure. I'd be happy to."

"Thanks." Brooke was getting dressed when a wave of nausea hit her. She shook it off when the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door.

"How is she?"

"The same. I think something is going around. Thanks for staying with her."

"Of course she's my daughter."

"If she needs me my cell is on. I'll be home around 5."

"Brooke are you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." She kissed Ava and left.

Later that afternoon she called Peyton. "So thanks for calling me back yesterday."

"Sorry Peyt. Having a sick child while your marriage is falling apart is hard."

"I bet. Can I do anything?"

"No."

"Ok but if you or Ava need me I'm there."

"I know. Thanks."

"Have you tried talking to Lucas?"

"I don't want to talk now."

"You'll have to eventually."

Brooke sighed. "I know."

"How is my angel face?" Brooke asked when she got home that night.

"Ok. She seems a little better. I called Dr. Thompson he said to bring her in. She's never sick, something's off."

Brooke nodded.

"I can take her if you want."

"No tomorrow should be fine." She said flatly.

"Ok well call me afterwards and let me know what he says." She nodded. "Ace I gotta go. I love you."

Ava hugged him.

"Don't go daddy."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as her daughter started to cry.

"I have to baby. But maybe I can come see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Bye baby. Bye Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke said trying to contain her own emotions. He left. Brooke sat down next to Ava who had started to cry. Brooke held her as her own tears started to fall.

That night while Brooke was drying Ava's hair she noticed small bruises on Ava's back.

"Ava what happened to your back?" Ava shrugged. "Did you fall down?"

"No."

"Did you bump into anything?"

"No."

"Did daddy do something?"

"No mommy" Ava said in a rather aggravated tone.

"Ok."

After Ava fell asleep Brooke called Lucas.

"Hello."

"Did you notice the bruises on Ava's back?"

"Yeah I figured she fell off the swings or something."

"She said she doesn't know what happened."

"Kids get bruises you know that. Do you remember everything you run into during the day?"

"No I guess you're right." Brooke said trying to convince herself that everything was ok. "Ok well I better go."

"Ok, bye." Brooke hung up without responding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office had always annoyed Brooke but it was a million times worse waiting for the doctor to see your sick child. Ava was sitting in Brooke's lap reading a book. "What's that word mommy?"

"Hippopotamus."

"Ava Scott?" They went into the exam room. "The doctor will be in soon. Mrs. Scott are you ok you look a little pale."

"Yeah I think I have a bug or I'm anemic ."

Dr. Thompson came in. "Hello ladies. So Ms. Ava what's wrong?"

"My throat and my stomach hurt."

"She's pale, tired constantly, cranky, and has unexplained bruises on her back and hands that appeared overnight." Brooke added.

"Let's take some blood and run a few tests to see what's going on." He left.

The nurse came back in and drew the blood. "Young lady you are the best patient I've had all day. Do you want a sticker?"

"Yeah." The nurse opened the drawer and let Ava look through it.

"Mrs. Scott why don't you let me draw some blood, just to see if you're anemic. Since you're already here."

"Ok." She did.

"Does mommy get a sticker too?" Ava asked

. "Why don't you pick one out for her? The results should be in later this afternoon and Dr. Thompson will call you with the results."

Brooke took Ava home and impatiently awaited the results. There was a knock on the door. Ava ran and opened it.

"Aunt Peyton."

"Peyton what are you doing here?"

"I figured that my god daughter and best friend could use a visit."

"You were right." Brooke hugged her. "Thanks."

"Anytime…So I was thinking that we could go get something to eat."

"Pizza?" Ava asked.

"Are you sure she's sick?" Peyton joked.

Ava was playing a video game after she was done, leaving the women to talk.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Peyton asked

"He's running some tests."

"Are you ok?"

"I think its just stress." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure? You usually eat when you're stressed."

"I'm nauseas." Brooke said getting a little annoyed with this game.

"And?"

"And nothing. I told you its just stress."

"Ok."

"How are the Jackouski's?" Brooke asked changing the subject to anything but her.

"Good. Probably freaking out now because I'm gone, but they can survive."

That night Peyton stayed at their house. Brooke checked the messages when they got home.

"Mrs. Scott this is Dr. Thompson I have received Ava's results. I think it would be best to talk to you and your husband tomorrow morning around nine." Brooke sighed. Peyton hugged her.

"Don't worry." She nodded. "I'll put Ava to bed. You should call Lucas."

"Yeah." said trying not to cry.  
When Peyton came out, "Are all kids that good? Because Jake and I might have to have one of our own." She noticed the expression on Brooke's face. "Did you call Lucas?"

"Yeah he'll meet us there." She said flatly.

Peyton sat down next to Brooke.

"What if something is really wrong Peyt?"

"Don't think that way."

"I can't stop it. Ava is my life. What if something is wrong and I lose her."

"Brooke Ava's strong even if something is wrong then she will get through it. Just stay calm until you talk to the doctor tomorrow." Peyton hugged her.

Brooke couldn't sleep that night, so she got up and started looking at Ava's baby pictures.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked walking down the stairs.

"Did I wake you?"

"No it's too quiet here. Jake snores. What are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures of Ava." Peyton sat down. "I remember the first time it snowed, she freaked out because it was so cold but didn't want to put it down." Brooke said.

"Do you remember when we moved to Florida and you two brought her to the house. She was in love with the beach, the ocean, everything, it excited her so much I didn't think she was ever going to leave."

Brooke smiled. "She has this thirst for life. I love when she discovers something new her eyes shine like emeralds." Tears came to her eyes.

"Brooke Ava will be fine. You need to relax and get some rest." Brooke nodded. But rest didn't come easy she was imagining everything that could be wrong with Ava.

The morning didn't come early enough for Brooke she was dressed and ready to go at 7:30. She was watching Ava sleep when a wave of nausea hit her. She was attempting to blow it off when Peyton came in. "Ready already?"

"Yeah I want to get this over with."

"Brooke get some coffee and something in your stomach, you look like you're about to pass out."

"Yes mom." She said rolling her eyes.

Brooke and Lucas both got to the office early. "Where's Ava?" Lucas asked.

"With Peyton."

"Peyton's here?"

"Yeah. She came to check on Ava."

"That's good."

The conversation was cut short by the doctor coming in. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott I received Ava's test results." "What's wrong with our daughter?" Lucas asked.

"Ava has Leukemia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews...I'm glad you like it **

**Chapter 4**

"Ava has Leukemia."

Brooke gasped. "We've caught it early. I want to have everyone in your family tested so we can find a match."

"What if they don't match?" Brooke asked.

"Then we'll search for a donor elsewhere. But I'm hoping that wont' be a problem."

Brooke and Lucas were in complete shock as they went back to the house to tell Ava. Peyton knew something was wrong when she saw them walk through the door

. "Angel face sit down daddy and I have something to tell you." She did, Brooke sat next to her.

"We talked to Dr. Thompson today, he said that the reason you've been so sick lately is because you have Leukemia. Do you know what that is?" Lucas asked.

"Like Katie?" a girl in Ava's class had Leukemia.

"Yeah Ace like Katie."

"The doctor is going to run some test and give you some medicine that may not make you feel good but-" Brooke was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Peyton turned off the phone and turned the volume down on the machine.

"Baby I don't want you to worry. The doctor is going to make you better." Brooke said.

"If you have any questions you can ask us." Ava nodded.

Lucas stayed the rest of the day for Ava. After she went to bed he came out.

"She's a strong kid."

"Yeah she got that from you." Brooke said

"Not all true, she learned it from you. Brooke you're one of the strongest people I know." There was an awkward silence. Finally Lucas broke it. "I'll call Nathan."

"Ok I'm calling my parents."

"My mom and Keith will be tested." She nodded. "Get some sleep you look exhausted."

"Ok bye." He left.

Karen called later that night. "How is Ava doing?"

"She's scared but she's hiding it well."

"How are you?"

"I'm a mess."

"Brooke try and relax you aren't doing Ava or anyone else any good if you're stressing out constantly."

"I know. I won't be ok until Ava's ok."

"Give her a kiss for me. I'll come by tomorrow."

"You and Lucas seemed civil today." Peyton said.

"Shock."

"Brooke he loves you. Yes he messed up, but he still loves you and Ava. The two of you have ten good years not just this one moment."

"If Jake cheated on you would you be able to forget it?"

"Probably not. But you need to try at least for Ava."

**its short beyond short I know sorry but I have three papers to write and a test to study for I'll try and update in a couple days. **


End file.
